


ART: Kiss to Palm

by anokaba



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Captive Prince - Freeform, Comfort, Kings Rising, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Tumblr request for "Damen Kissing Laurent's palm in King's Rising"





	ART: Kiss to Palm

  
  



End file.
